Un final diferente
by Iv Anhell
Summary: al fin termine los tres fics de como me hubiera gustado que la pelicula terminara, pero en fin, disfrutenlos...
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en clase pensando en esta historia, la primera de Kung fu panda que escribi y pense, por que no hacerla un poco mas larga, asi que recorde los momentos finales de la pelicula y recorde que no se mostro la evacuacion del valle ni a los cinco furiosos guiando a los aldeanos asi que decidi hacer esta parte ojales les guste, tambien modifique, ligeramente el otro capitulo, casi nada...

Los aldeanos corrian por todos lados despaboridos, asustados, tomando lo que podian de sus casas y cargandolo ya fuera en sus manos o en carretas, pero debian salir de ese lugar lo mas rapido posible. Los cinco furiosos de dividieron tal como Tigresa lo habia dicho que hicieran, ayudando en lo mas posible a controlar la situacion. Tigresa se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos observando lo que ocurria, al ver a una familia de conejos intentar arrastrar su carreta bajo de las escaleras y los ayudo. Giro su cabeza al escuchar a alguien bajar de las escaleras, era Po, mirando el piso un poco triste.

Tigresa suspiro y lo miro sintiendose un poco culpable. El solo queria ser como ellos, ser una maestro del Kung fu, nunca deseo ser el Guerrero Dragon pero un golpe del destino le dio esa oportunidad, se esforzo por ser algo que no era, queria decirle algo pero decidio dejarlo solo y continuo con su camino.

"Miren al Guerrero Dragon"-dijo un cerdo que paso junto al panad, burlandose de el

Tigresa los escucho queria voltear y gritarles a ese tipo-"Dejenlo en paz, no es su culpa… es nuestra…"-pero no lo hizo, quizas fue su orgullo o solo queria que esto terminara rapido…

Se reunio con sus compañeros entre la multitud que comenzaba a salir de la aldea, un silencio se aopdero del ambiente, soslo se escuchaban murmullos, pisadas y las ruedas de las carretas al girar

"¿Dónde esta Po?"-pregunto Grulla, rompiendo ese silencio tan incomodo

"La ultima vez que lo vi estaba con sus padre"-respondio Tigresa-"Hace unos minutos"

Los cinco se dieron la vuelat y ahí estaba Po, junto al señor Ping

"Lo ven ahi esta"

"Saben... me siento mal por como lo tratamos"-dijo Manti sobre el hombro de Mono quien solo asintio

"Fue escupido de nuestra parte"-dijo Vibora y suspiro-"El solo queria realizar su sueño, asi eramos nosotros el primer dia que llegamos… lo recuerdan"

Todos asintieron…

"Fui una tonta…"-penso Tigresa-"Le dije que no pertenecia a esta lugar que debia irse… me siento horrible por haberselo dicho…"

"¿Que hace?"-dijo Vibora

"Es ese estupido pergamino, no se que tanto la ve, es inútil… continuemos"-Tigresa y los demas siguiero su camino

"¿Qué esta haciendo?"-dijo Grulla sorprendido al ver a Po correr de regreso al templo de Jade

Tigresa dio la vuelta

"PO…PO…"-grito con todas sus fuerzas intentando llamar la atención del panda-"¿Qué esta haciendo?... se ha vuelto loco…no puede…NO…"- intento correr tras el, pero fue detenida por sus compañeros

"Dejenme… aun puedo alcanzarlo y detenerlo"

"No puedes… recuerda que el maestro nos pidio proteger a los aldeanos"-dijo Grulla

"Tigresa..."-Vibora le dio una cachetada-"Reacciona… si vas solo moriras… el tomo esa decisión…no hay nada que puedas hacer…"

Tigresa se congelo al escuchar a su amiga...

"No hay nada que pueda hacer"-penso, golpeo el piso con su puño y grito de frustración- "El va a morir… los dos van a morir…y no puedo hacer nada…"-penso-"Vamonos"-dijo volviendo en si-"Hay que alejarse lo mas posible"

Se sintio a un peor, como si el peso del mundo se le viniera en cima...

"¿Como pude ser tan cruel?"- siguió en sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba-"Ahora va a morir…ni siquira podre disculparme por lo que hice"

Una explosion dorada cubrio el Valle por donde caminaban, se miraron incredulos, ¿acaso fue la llave dactirlar Wuxi?, pensaron al mismo tiempo, y sintiendo un impulso interno regresaron a la aldea, seguidos de los aldeanos…


	2. Chapter 2

Esta parte es despues de que Po corre hacia el Templo preocupado por el Maestro Shifu…

Al llegar al Salon de los Heroes, Tigresa y los otros cuatro furiosos se asutaron al no ver a nadie ahi

"¿Dónde estan?"-dijo Vibora en tono de preocupación

"¿Huelen eso?"-dijo Mono-"Viene de la cocina"

Todos corrieron hacia alla…

Mientras…

"Vaya panda estos fideos realmente estan deliciosos"-dijo Shifu mientras terminaba su segundo plato de fideos y comenzaba con el tercero

"Me alegra que le gusten Maestro y hay mas si lo desea"

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, los cinco furiosos entraron aun un poco adoloridos de su batalla con Tai Lung y despues de correr tan rapido…

"Hola Chicos"-saludo Po con una sonrisa-"¿Quieren unos fideos?"-dijo el panda sirviendo cinco platos mas

"Maestro Shifu ¿se encuentra bien?"-pregunto Tigresa

"Gracias a Po todos lo estamos"- respondio sonriendo lo cual sorprendio a sus estudiantes ya que era la primera vez que lo veian sonreir- "Ahora vengan coman y disfruten de su comida"

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, ya aliviados de ver a su maestro y a Po en buen estado, mientras Po les servia los platos con sus deliciosos fideos, pero ninguno de ellos probo alimento alguno

"¿Se sienten bien?"-pregunto el panda

Los cinco maestros tenian la cabeza baja con la mirada en el suelo…

"Po… nosotros…"-dijo Mono-"Nosotros… queremos…"

"Disculparnos contigo"-termino la frase Vibora

"¿Disculparse? ¿porque?"

"Por… no… haber creido en ti"-respondio Mantis

"De hecho cada uno quiere disculparse contigo"- dijo Grulla-"Lamento haberme burlado de ti y haberte tratado mal durante los entrenamientos"

"Chicos no tienen que…"

"Yo tambien quiero disculparme"-interrumpio Vibora-"Tambien te trate mal"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Igual yo"-dijo Mono interrumpiendo al panda

"Y yo"-termino Mantis

"En serio no tienen que…"

"Yo soy quien mas debe disculparse Maestro Po"-dijo tigresa volviendo a intrrumpir a Po

"No tigresa, espera, no tienes que hacerlo"-Po intento evitar que Tigresa hiciera algo que no tenia que hacer, ya sabia que ella era una chica muy orgullosa y le seria muy difícil disculparse

"Yo fui quien menos creyo en ti, no solo me rei, tambien lo humille al decirte…"-Unas lagrimas comenzaron abrotar de los ojos de tigresa, no de tristeza sino de coraje a ella misma, ya que su orgullo la habia cegado-"…que no pertenecias aquí… lo siento…"

"Mis estudiantes se disculpan ante el Gran Guerrero Dragon"-dijo Shifu tras haber escuchado a los cinco maestros-"Y bien Po"

Po se levanto de la mesa y miro a sus amigos-"Si los hace sentir mejor chicos, acepto sus disculpas, pero por favor ya no se humillen a ustedes mismos"- los cinco levantaron la cabeza mirando a Po-"Hicieron lo que tenian que hacer, de no ser por ustedes no estaria aquí"

"Pero Maestro Po"-dijo Tigresa limpiadose las lagrimas

"Por favor Tigresa solo dime Po"

"Esta bien Po"-ella sonrio

Los demas estaban sorprendidos, en lo que llevaban en el templo nunca habian visto a Tigresa sonreir, al menos no desde que era una niña…

Tigresa miro su plato, era la unica de los cinco que no habia probado la comida de Po…

"Sucede algo Tigresa"

"No es solo que… bueno… yo…"-no sabia que decir asi que solo tomo su utensilio y dio una probada a la sopa-"Dios esta buena"

"No te lo dijimos"- dijo Vibora

"Me alegra que te guste… Maestra Tigresa"-dijo el panda con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la felina

Por una noche todos en el templo disfrutaron de un gran momento juntos en paz…


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes despues…

Shifu y los cinco maestros disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida preparada por el panda, como lo hacian todos los dias. Bromeaban, reian, algo que ahora hacian mas seguido, desde la llegada de Po al Templo de Jade.

"Deliciosos como siempre Po"-dijo Vibora

"Gracias Vibora"-respondio Po sentandose a la mesa con todos los demas maestros

Todo parecia estar bien, de repente Zeng, el ganso mensajero, entro corriendo sosteniendo entre sus alas un rollo…

"Maestro Po"- Zeng le entrego el rollo al panda-"Un sujeto me dio esto para usted"

Po desenrollo el mensaje y comenzo a leerlo…

"¿De quien es Po?"

"No… no es de nadie…jeje…"

Po bajo el mensaje y lo volvio a enrollar, su expresión cambio por una muy seria, se levanto de la mesa para sorpresa de todos…

"¿A dónde vas?"-pregunto Mantis

Po cambio su mirada seria por la misma sonrisa que tenia siempre…

"Este… yo debo ir… al cuarto… donde… se va solo"-dijo nervioso, como si ocultara algo

"¿El baño?"

"Si ese"

"¿Y el mensaje?"-pregunto Vibora

"No era nada"-contesto el panda dejando a todos los maestros con una mirada de curiosidad

Salio de la cocina llevando el mensaje con el y camino hasta el salon de los heroes, se aseguro que nadie lo siguiera y salio del templo. Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar al bosque que rodeaba el Valle de la Paz, hasta un claro en el centro de este…

"Al fin llegas"-dijo una voz entre los arbustos-"Me estaba cansando de esperarte"

"A mi tambien me da gusto verte… Tai Lung"

De entre los arboles una figura envuelta en una capa negra salio de una salto y aterrizo hábilmente frente al panda…

"Me sorprende que hayas vuelto tan pronto… ¿Cómo te fue…?"-dijo Po con los brazos cruzados-"Pensaste en lo que te dije"

"Lo hice"-se coloco en posición de combate-"No olvidare lo que paso ese dia…"

Un mes atrás…

La explosion dorada de la llave Wuxi resono en todo el Valle de la Paz, Po seguia sujetando el dedo del Leopardo, quien mantenia los ojos cerrados asustado de que su fin llegara con esa maniobra tan poderosa…

"¿Qué…que paso…?"-abrio los ojos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo adolorido de los golpes que habia recibido del panda-"¿Estoy Vivo?... ¿Por qué?..."-dijo mirando al panda, su mirada era una mezcla de miedo y confusion

"No use todo el poder de la llave, de haberlo hecho estarias muerto ahora…eres la persona mas importante para Shifu..."-contesto el panda en un tono frio-"Eres un hijo para el…nunca me perdonaria si te matara… ademas no soy asi… Ahora vete… antes de que te vean"

"¿Me estas dejando ir?... ¿Acaso eres estupido?"

"Solo te estoy dando otra oportunidad… hasta que entiendas el significado del rollo del dragon… no vuelvas…"-le dio la espalda –"…te estare esperando cuando lo hagas"

Po camino entre la nube de polvo que causo la explosion de la llave Wuxi, dejando a un Tai Lung herido, avergonzado y confundido, se puso en pie con dificultad tratando de huir de la aldea sin que lo vieran…

Regresando al presente…

"Perfecto entonces hagamoslo"- dijo Po asumiendo posición de combate-"Veamos si en verdad lo entendiste"

Muy cerca de ahí, Tigresa y los demas furiosos siguieron a Po pero lo perdieron de vista cuando este entro en el bosque…

"¿Por qué Po vendria a este lugar?"-pregunto Mantis sobre el hombro de Mono

"No lo se, pero no lo notaron algo raro en el"-dijo Tigresa avanzando entre las ramas de un arbol-"Como si ocultara algo"

"Ahora que lo dices… Si…"-contesto Grulla aterrizando en a misma rama en la que Tigresa se encontraba-"Se comporto extraño despues de leer ese mensaje"

"Sea lo que sea, pienso que no deberiamos espiarlo"-dijo Vibora enrollada sobre Grulla

"No tienes curiosidad"-dijo Mono balanceandose hasta el arbol donde los otros se encontraban

"Si pero…"

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás…"-interrumpio Tigresa-"…Llegamos hasta aquí y seguiremos"

Los cuatro maestros asintieron y continuaron saltando entre las ramas de los arboles buscando a Po…

Los dos guerreros se enfrentaban en batalla, una pelea que decidiria de una vez por todas quien es el mas fuerte…

Po ataco con una serie de golpes, patadas, incluso con su estomago como la ultima vez que se enfrentaron. Tai Lung bloqueaba, contraatacaba y esquivaba, sus movimientos habian mejorado mucho y peleaba como un verdadero guerrero de honor, a puño limpio sin sus garras…

"Te has vuelto mas fuerte Panda"-Tai Lung sujeto el puño de Po con su garra e intento conectar un golpe a la cara del panda

"Tu no te quedas atrás"- dijo Po deteniendo el golpe del Leopardo

Ambos guerreros probaban la fuerza del otro, forcejeaban intentando hacer retroceder al otro, buscar un momento de debilidad o un pequeño error para vencer a su oponente, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente…

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?"-dijo Mono-"Suenan como golpes"

"No lo se pero se escucha cerca"-contesto Grulla

"Po podria estar peleando con alguien"-dijo Vibora

"En ese caso demonos prisa"-completo Tigresa

Siguieron su camino entre los arboles hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos y golpes…

"Miren ahí esta…"-Mantis no pudo terminar la frase ya que se congelo de sorpresa

Todos se quedaron igual al ver con quien peleaba Po

"…Imposible"-susurro Tigresa

Los dos guerreros se soltaron, dieron un salto hacia atrás, se miraron y sonrieron…

"En verdad lo entendiste"-dijo Po-"Peleaste como un verdadero guerrero"

"No digo esto… muy seguido… pero… Gracias…"-Tai Lung bajo la guardia y se acerco al panda

"No tienes que amigo"

"¡CUIDADO PO¡"-grito Tigresa saltando entre los arbustos y colocandose entre los dos en posición de ataque hacia Tai Lung

"¿Tigresa?"-Po se sorprendio de ver a la furiosa-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Llegamos a tiempo"

"¿Llegamos?"

Mono, Grulla, Vibora y Mantis aparecieron frente a Po enfrentando a Tai Lung…

"Chicos… chicos… esperen…"-Po se puso entre los furiosos y el leopardo-"Dejenme explicarles"

"Si explicanos que hace el aquí"-Vibora miro con rabia al leopardo

Po tranquilizo a los cinco furiosos, especialmente a Tigresa que solo buscaba una excusa para atacar a Tai Lung. Una vez tranquilos Po prosiguo a contarles lo sucedido…

"Y asi fue como paso…"

Tigresa seguia esceptica, no creia que Tai Lung habia cambiado…

Tai Lung dio un paso al frente miro a los cinco furiosos, quienes se sorprendieron al ver al leopardo hacer algo que no pensaron que el haria…

"Perdon…"-dijo el haciendo una reverencia y bajando la cabeza-"Disculpenme por todo… estuve cegado por la ira… mi orgullo me hizo enloquecer… perdonenme"

"Me alegra ver que al fin te das cuenta de tus errores"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

"Maestro Shifu"-dijeron todos al ver la panda rojo

"Maestro yo…"-Po intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por el

"No digas nada panda, ya escuche lo suficiente"

"¿Lo hizo?"

Shifu asintio acercandose a Tai Lung

"Y tu hijo…"

Tai Lung abrio los ojos de par en par, a pesar de todo Shifu seguia considerandolo su hijo…

"Me alegra verte…"

Padre e hijo se abrazaron…

Tai Lung regreso al templo y continuo su entrenamiento con los demas furiosos y el guerrero dragon…

Fin…


End file.
